


Kiss the Girl

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would like to request a one shot where the reader does not really know how to kiss/make out with a guy correctly I am thinking that it would be perfect for Dean but if you can think of anyone else for this one please use them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Girl

Warnings: No smut, some unwanted advances (sort of), I think that’s it.

Fic: 

“Hey, Y/N, you wanna be my date for the hunt later?” Dean asks. You and the boys had been hunting a shape shifter and this particular shifter enjoyed attending high society parties in an attempt to steal the skin of rich party goers. When Sam found out that there would be another party that night, the three of you had decided to attend.

You had had a crush on Dean for a while now, but the idea of pretending to be his date made you nervous. You panicked, “Actually, Sam already asked me to go as his date and I said yes.”

Sam knew about your crush on Dean and he could tell that Dean’s request had made you nervous. “Yeah, sorry Dean, she already promised she’d go with me. You should’ve asked her first, you snooze you lose!” Sam says trying to cover up the lie you’d just concocted.

“Oh,” Dean says as his eyes drop to the floor, “I’m just gonna go get something from the Impala.” He walks out of the motel room, giving Sam a dirty look as he leaves. 

“Thank you Sam,” you say.

“Y/N, you know you’re going to have to tell him how you feel at some point right?” he asks.

“I wouldn’t even know where to start. I’ve never even kissed a guy, let alone had a boyfriend. Besides, Dean doesn’t even like me like that.”

“Are you kidding me?” Sam exclaims, “He just asked you to be his date tonight; and did you see his face when you told him you were going with me? I thought he might punch me on his way out.”

“He’s probably just jealous that you’ll show up with someone and he’ll have to show up on his own,” you say dismissively.

“Well, I suppose everyone is entitled to their own opinions, but you’re wrong,” he mumbles and you roll your eyes.

As the hours pass by, you and the boys prepare for the hunt. You do your hair so that it falls in soft curls and frames your face nicely. You spent way too long on your makeup, working until it was perfect. Being a hunter, you didn’t get a lot of opportunities to dress up like this, so you were going to make the most of it. You put on your jewelry, including two rings made of pure silver, and strap a silver knife to the calf of your leg before slipping into your dress. The black and silver dress fits snuggly on the top and fluffs out around the bottom. You spin around and watch as the dress billows out around the bottom; you love dresses that do that. You slip on your heels, not exactly practical for a hunt, but you wanted to play the part. As a final check, you open your clutch and make sure you have everything you need; your fake ID and a spare silver knife sit snuggly beside a compact mirror and a tube of lipstick. The sight makes you laugh. Well, here goes nothing, I guess, you think as you open the bathroom door and step into the motel bedroom. The boys had never seen you look like this and you were afraid of what their reactions might be.

“ – kiss the girl already,” you hear Sam say.

“Who are we kissing?” you ask.

Dean turns off the TV quickly and coughs, “We were watching TV.” Sam rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Dean turns to you, “Whoa, Y/N, you look … wow. You look beautiful.” He quickly adds, “I mean, not to say that you’re not always beautiful, but …” Dean stands in front of you and takes your hand, spinning you around once.

“Thanks Dean,” you say, “you don’t look so bad yourself!” He wears a nicely fitted tux that’s similar to Sam’s. His hand squeezes yours slightly as his green eyes brighten. He grins at you and you can’t help but smile back.

“Ok, that’s enough of that,” Sam says, taking your hand away from Dean’s, “We’ve got a hunt to conduct, remember? If you wanted to flirt with Y/N, you should’ve asked her to be your date first. You do look very beautiful by the way Y/N.”

“Thanks Sam, you look nice too,” you say as he leads you to the Impala, Dean shuffling along behind you. Sam opens the door and helps you into the car. You’d almost say Dean looked jealous, but that would be ridiculous.

The whole ride to the party is quiet and slightly awkward. You shift uncomfortably in the back seat as Dean drives the Impala. Sam sits in the passenger seat moving his lips wordlessly as if he’s frustrated about something. When you finally reach the venue, Sam helps you out of the car and you link your arm with his as he leads you to the front door.

When you’re inside you decide that Dean should take the second floor while you and Sam search the bottom one. As you look around, you see so many beautiful dresses that you’re afraid that yours is plain in comparison. You frown. “Don’t worry, they’ve got nothing on you,” Sam whispers in your ear, “Besides, Dean’s only got eyes for you.”

“Shut up,” you mumble as you begin to search for the shape shifter.

You and Sam travel around the room shaking as many hands as possible; and hoping that the silver in your rings will tell you who the shifter is. After mingling for about an hour, the only information you’ve gotten is an ear full of gossip; you’re about to go crazy. “I’m going to go get us some drinks. Stay here, I’ll be right back,” Sam instructs before he slips into the crowd. You stand awkwardly by yourself for a few moments before a hand grabs your wrist.

“Y/N, I found something. I need you to come with me,” Dean says and you let him lead you towards the stairs.

“What about Sam?” you ask.

“There’s no time,” he replies. Dean leads you upstairs and into a room that looks like an office. He shuts the door behind you and picks you up by the waist before setting you down on the desk in the middle of the room. His hands are placed on the desk on either side of your hips.

“Dean, what are you doing?” you ask.

“I like you, Y/N, I really do,” he responds. You look him in the eyes and reach up to touch his face, but he grabs your wrists and places your hands back down on the table. There’s something off in the way he looks at you. He’s never looked at you like this before. Suddenly, he moves in to kiss you.

“Dean, I like you too,” you say nervously, “but I’ve never actually kissed a guy before. I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“It’s easy,” he says and leans in closer, it feels like he’s reaching for something behind you. You’re so caught up in the way Dean is looking at you that you don’t even see the door open or hear the footsteps as someone enters the room.

“Get away from her, you shape shifting bastard!” you hear Dean’s voice followed by two muffled bangs. You scream. Before you even have time to process what’s just happened, the Dean that had just been standing in front of you falls to the ground, dead. A sharp looking letter opener is gripped tightly in his hand. The still living Dean walks across the room and takes your hand, touching your silver ring to prove that he’s not the shifter. “Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” The real Dean asks.

“I’m … I’m ok,” you say, a bit shaken.

“We should get out of here before someone wonders why I’m laying dead on the floor,” he says, lifting you off the desk. You walk swiftly downstairs and find Sam looking around for you.

“Where were you guys?” Sam asks, holding a drink in each hand.

“It’s taken care of,” Dean says quietly, “We need to go.” Sam nods and the three of you walk to the Impala as quickly as you can without drawing unnecessary attention. The drive back to the motel room was quiet once again. Sam tried to start a conversation about what had happen to the shifter. Dean only replied with, “I shot him.”

When you finally reached the motel and all got out of the car, Sam looked from you to Dean and back to you again. “I’m going to go, um, take a shower. You guys can handle the bags right?” Sam asks before quickly heading off.

“Seriously?” you ask, but he’s already gone. You take this moment alone with Dean to ask him to keep the events of that night a secret. “Please don’t tell Sam about this,” you plead, “I should’ve known that thing wasn’t you.”

“Did you mean what you said earlier?” he asks.

“Yeah, Dean, I’m fine; a little shaken, but fine,” you reply.

“I’m glad that you’re ok, but that’s not what I was asking about,” he says, “I was referring to the part where you said you liked me and that you’ve never been kissed.”

“Oh, you heard that,” you say as your face turns red and you look down at the ground. Dean moves around the car and takes your face in his hands, lifting your face until you are looking him in the eyes.

“Yeah, but I’m glad I did,” he says, “Now I know that I get to be your first, if you’ll let me.” You’re suddenly very nervous, you don’t know what do or say; all you can do is nod your head. Dean leans in to kiss you and you can feel your body shaking lightly, but the moment his lips touch yours, you feel comfortable and safe. He leans you against the side of the Impala as he continues to kiss you. His lips are warm and soft against yours and he’s a lot gentler than you had thought he’d be. One of his hands holds the back of your neck and the other wraps around your waist. Your hands move from your sides to press against his back and card through his hair.

The longer you kiss, the more comfortable you become. His tongue strokes across your bottom lip and you part your lips, allowing him entrance. His tongue slides against yours and he begins mapping out your mouth slowly. You don’t want to break away, but your lungs are screaming for air. You sigh Dean’s name as you break the kiss.

“Are you sure you’ve never done that before?” Dean asks with a teasing tone to his voice “Better than I expected for a first timer.”

“I must’ve had a very good teacher,” you tease back.

“Well, at least now you can’t say you’ve never been kissed,” Dean says with a chuckle before kissing you again.


End file.
